


Your Hand in Mine

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You have nice hands. Good hands. Sturdy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**offside**](http://offside.livejournal.com/)’s [Anonymous Hockey RPS Kink Meme](http://offside.livejournal.com/565444.html) and the request: _Henrik Zetterberg/Pavel Datsyuk, hand fetish_. Short and un-beta’d. Title from the Explosions in the Sky song because I'm lazy.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Pavel takes Hank's wrist in his hand and strokes his fingernails gently over the heel of Hank's hand. He can feel Hank's eyes on his face as he traces the lines of his palm.

"What are you doing," Hank asks.

Pavel doesn't look up. He draws Hank's hand to his mouth and takes his thumb between his teeth, bites lightly. "Tasting you," he says.

Hank shifts beside Pavel in bed. "What do I taste like?"

"Sweat," Pavel says. He sucks the salt off Hank's skin and moves onto the next finger. He sucks Hank's index finger into his mouth and flicks the tip of his tongue against the pad of his finger. "Taste like... hockey."

Hank lifts a hand and rests his in Pavel's dark hair. He curls his fingers and gives a gentle tug. "It tickles, Pasha."

Pavel moves onto the next one. "I know."

Hank sighs. "Don't you wanna—do anything else?" He sounds impatient.

Pavel slips Hanks finger out of his mouth but doesn't let go of his hand. "I love your hands, Hank," he says.

"Thank you, I guess," Hank says. "Don't mean to be pushy, but..."

Pavel bites suddenly, lightly on Hank's knuckle, eliciting a sharp drawn-in breath in response. "Just having fun."

"I know. I know."

Pavel can see indentations from his teeth on Hank's finger. "You have nice hands. Good hands. Sturdy." Pavel's stilted English comes out in short bursts, on his breath.

Hank shuffles closer, slips a hand under the bedsheet and over Pavel's hip, into his lap. "C'mon, Pasha."

Pavel reaches down and wraps his hand around Hank's on his dick. Hank's hand is firm and strong on him. His fingertips are thick and callused against Pavel's sensitive skin.

Hank works his other hand free of Pavel's to stroke through his fly-away brown hair. " 'at's my boy," Hank murmurs into his hair.

Pavel doesn't say anything, just continues to trace his fingertips over the back of Hank's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
